The Alleged Assault on Alyssa Flowers
by Naya Blue
Summary: A courtroom drama - Harry Potter is the Minister of Magic and he is being accused of assaulting a twenty year-old who works at the ministry. Two parts. Slash.


The Alleged Assault on Alyssa Flowers

Part 1

December 5, 2020

_Hello and good afternoon to my lovely law abiding witches and wizards. This is Crista Joy and you are listening to PotterTalk radio. Bringing you live news always from the location it's happening from. Today I am inside the Wizengamot where the Minister of Magic Harry Potter is facing trail for allegedly assaulting twenty-year-old Alyssa Flowers._

_For those of you who have been living under a rock, Ms. flowers worked in the ministry as a priority courier. She claims that Minister Potter sexually harassed and assaulted her on the past All Hallow's eve. The Minister of Magic has denied all allegations against him regarding assault and harassment._

_Oh... it looks like Chief Warlock Garrick Gripwiff has finally come to preside over the trail. Ms. flowers and the attendants all stand up as the Chief Warlock takes his seat. It is curious to note that Draco Malfoy, billionaire ex death eater is among the attendants of this trail. The question arises of what interest does the news of the minister's trail have with the Malfoy Lord. The attendants take their seats again and everyone is waiting with bated breath for the Minister's arrival._

_It has been rumored that the Minister may not show due to severe unknown illness. Oh... but wait… it seems the rumors are wrong because Mr. Potter has just entered the court ladies and gentlemen, and our Minister is looking as healthy and fit as ever. Hermione Granger accompanies Mr. Potter. Granger is the Minister's close friend and rumoured mistress._

_The courtroom is very quiet as Minister Potter and Hermione Granger take their positions. All members of the court take their place as the Chief Warlock announces the beginning of trail._

* * *

Hermione Granger can feel her hands shaking as she aligns the papers in front of her. While she is an excellent debater, representing her best friend at the Wizengamot is more than she can handle. She feels a hand on top of hers, steadying her. Harry smiles at her reassuringly, calm and steady, as if he wasn't on trail for bloody rape.

"Ms. Flowers" she says, approaching the stand. Alyssa Flowers looks at her through turquoise blue eyes, holding a handkerchief in her lap. "You work as a priority courier for the Ministry, is that correct?"

"Yes," came the reply.

Hermione smiled, "please explain what your job entails."

Flowers sniffed. "I deliver high priority mail that can't be trusted with owl or Floo delivery...um.." she blew her nose into her handkerchief, "between different departments within the ministry. "

Hermione looked right into her eyes, a technique used to show confidence and power, she read somewhere. "And it is when you delivered the minister a priority mail that he allegedly accosted you?"

She sniffed and nodded, "yes."

"Please take us through the events," she said.

Alyssa Flowers nodded and looked to be fiddling with something on her lap, "it was All Hallow's eve. Undersecretary Matthews had given me a package to deliver to Minister Potter's office urgently, said it had to be delivered that night..." she looked up, apparently staring right into the eyes of the minister, "Harry Potter said I looked nice. Said he appreciated my hard work around here. He told me he was really lonely and..." she suddenly looked away, tears collecting in her eyes.

Hermione mentally berated herself for asking her that question. Every wizard and witch in the courtroom was watching Alyssa Flowers with apparent sympathy.

"Go on," spoke the Chief Warlock.

Flowers closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as everyone waited for her to tell her story. When she opened them again, they were full of tears, "Harry Potter put his hands on my thigh. He wanted me to have sex with him. And when I refused him, he forced himself on me in his office."

Gasps and outcries sounded in the courtroom. Hermione turns to Harry who looked completely tense in his chair. She didn't know what to do.

"No further questions your honor."

* * *

_Listeners, what you just heard was the recounted events of the alleged assault directly from Flowers mouth. Shocking and revolting, the minister looks unaffected as Flowers comes down from the stand. It seems now as though the Chief Warlock has called the Minister's secretary for questioning. Stay tuned to stay updated with this shocking trail. Hearing it live, only on PotterTalk Radio._

* * *

"Please state your full name and occupation for the record," ordered Chief Warlock Gripwiff.

Harry watched as his poor old secretary was dragged to the stands. She could barely walk let alone stand still on her own two feet for more than five minutes. She was eighty-nine years old, but he couldn't find anyone else who was as efficient as she was.

"Magda Caulfield," she croaked in her heavy smoker's voice, "I am primary secretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Thank you Ms. Caulfield," said the Warlock tersely, "Ms. Flowers' representation may start questioning the witness."

A tall expensive looking black wizard stood up, "thank you your honor."

"Ms. Caulfield, till what time does your job usually keep you?" the barrister asked.

"Five o'clock sharp," Magda croaked, "next question!" she barked laughter then seemed to cough a frenzy when the air in her lungs ran out from laughing too hard.

"A cup of water for the witness," the chief warlock ordered stiffly, seemingly not amused.

Magda took it gratefully, "Thank you, dear," she said to the Auror who handed her the cup. She gulped the water thirstily and then handed it back to the Auror with a faint lipstick stain on the rim of the glass.

"Ms. Caulfield," the barrister cleared his throat, "how long does the minister stay in his office?"

Magda straightened up, "He usually works long into the night as he is _Britain's Minister of Magic_."

"Right. Has the Minister ever received priority mail from Ms. Flowers during his late night work sessions?"

"I am sure he has."

The barrister rounded on the witness stand, "Please answer the question Ms. Caulfield."

"Yes, he has received priority mail from Alyssa Flowers," Magda drawled in her croaky voice, coughing a little in the end.

"How would you describe the Minister's relationship with Courier Flowers?"

Magda took a moment to think, "I don't know."

The barrister raised a brow, "you don't know?" he drawled.

"I don't think the Minister liked her very much, she does tend to bring him more work and Merlin knows he is overworked as it is," she chuckled quietly to herself, "though the minister did ask me to track her schedule for t-"

"The Minister wanted to know Ms. Flowers' schedule?"

"Yes… but-" Magda couldn't finish her sentence as the barrister interrupted again.

"What else has the Minister asked you to find out about Ms. Flowers?"

Magda sighed and looked at her boss apologetically. Harry simply smiled understandingly.

"Minister Potter had asked me to find out the daily schedule and movements of Ms. Alyssa Flowers, along with some information about her," she said tersely.

"For what purpose?"

Magda frowned, "the Minister does not need to tell me the reasons behind his requests, nor do I need to ask."

The fifty or so members of the Wizengamot pursed their lips and looked down their nose as they scribbled into their parchments. The atmosphere was static as every breathing soul looked disapprovingly towards the young Minister of Magic.

"Thank you Ms. Caulfield," the barrister smirked, "no further questions for the witness."

* * *

_Ooh, looks like the odds are not in the Minister's favor. What do you think, listeners? Do you think that Harry Potter is innocent or guilty? Please send an Owl to PotterTalk Radio Station to let us know. Meanwhile, it has been reported that the Minister's ex-wife, Ginevra Weasley has entered the Ministry right this second. We are tracking her down for a statement as the Chief Warlock takes his ten-minute break._

_For those of you who don't know, or have been living under that rock, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley have been divorced for two month now. Their divorce took more than a year to settle, as the Minister and Weasley argued over division of equity. They cited 'irreconcilable differences' as the reason for ending their marriage of eighteen years. Needless to say, the wizarding world was shocked. Oh, hang on to your knickers listeners, because I just spot the redheaded Weasley by the lifts._

_Ms. Weasley! Ms. Weasley! Are you here for your husband's trail?_

_"Ex-husband, and no. I am not. I'm here for other business."_

_What do you say to the allegations against Minister Potter, Ms. Weasley?_

_"I have no comment."_

_Last question Ms. Weasley, Magda Caulfield just revealed that the Minister keeps track of Flowers whereabouts, do you have any comments on that?_

_"Well, Harry has always had obsessive tendencies… even in Hogwarts he used to obsess over silly little things. I suppose that kind of thing never goes away, does it? Just ask Malfoy. Or better yet, don't ask Malfoy. That whore doesn't need any more attention."_

_What's your beef with Draco Malfoy?_

_"Oh besides that he's a slut death eater? Nothing!"_

_Could you please elaborate on what you mean by 'slut', Ms. Weasley?_

_"I thought that was your last question? I have no further comments. Have a good day now!"_

_And there you have it listeners, the Minister's ex-wife and her official statement on the matter. I am Crista Joy and this is PotterTalk Radio. Stay tuned as we come back to bring you more live updates on this shocking trail._

* * *

"Please state your full name and occupation for the record."

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am the current Minister of Magic for the Wizarding community of Britain."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Council may proceed with questioning," said the Chief Warlock.

Hermione stood up, "Thank you your honor." Turning around, she looked up at her best friend of twenty-nine years. His honest handsome face looked stony and cold as he stood at the stand. She knew Harry could stand to lose everything if she failed him. Her hands felt clammy from the pressure and she wiped her hands on her skirt before moving forward before the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Potter," she said, and Harry gave her a weak smile.

Hermione swallowed thickly, "Mr. Potter, were you working late on All Hallow's eve?"

"No, I wasn't." He said simply.

"When did you leave work, Mr. Potter?"

"I left the Ministry at 5:05 p.m. by my private Floo Network," he said, "I left ten minutes after Ms. Caulfield had finished work."

Hermione began slowly walking around the court floor to gather her wits and courage, the clink of her heels on the marble floor sounded gigantically loud in the eerie silence of the courtroom. _She cannot fail Harry._

"Did anyone witness you leaving, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry smiled sadly, "No. As I said, I had left through the Floo Network in my private office. No one could have seen me leave."

"Right. Take us through the events of that day, please." She said.

Harry adjusted his jacket with cool, solid hands before answering the question, "I woke up in the morning and went for my usual jog," he said calmly, "Then I went to my councilor's office to sign my final divorce papers."

Hermione nodded, she remembered Harry calling her to tell her the happy news. He was ecstatic to be finally done with the _divorce from hell_, as he called it.

"After that I headed to the Ministry, attended a long meeting with the Aurors then headed to my office. I worked until Magda came to wish me a blessed All Hallow's eve," he said smiling, "I decided to leave then, which as I stated before, was approximately five minutes after Magda had left. I went home, opened a fine bottle of Scotch to celebrate my divorce going through and stayed in my house for the rest of the night."

"So, by your accounts, you had never even met Ms. Flowers that day," Hermione stated rather unnecessarily.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast in her ear. She could hear all the blood rushing and clouding her brain. She mustn't fail Harry. _She mustn't fail Harry._

"Um… Minist- Mr. Potter… Describe your relationship with Ms. Flowers," she said. Panic was ebbing its way into her voice.

Harry looked at her as if he could read her mind, he smiled warmly, reassuringly, and she felt calmer and a little sadder too.

"Ms. Flowers was a good courier. She seemed nice to me, though a little bit more interested in me than I was in her. She had asked me on a date several times but I had respectfully declined, because I was still married at the time. We carried on a professional relationship," he said calmly.

"Um…" Hermione said..

Flowers' Councilor stood up suddenly, "your honor, request to question the defendant."

Chief Warlock Gripwiff nodded, "Proceed."

"But I'm not done!" Hermione objected.

"Do you have further questions, councilor?" Gripwiff asked.

Hermione swallowed audibly, "um… no," she mumbled.

"Then I suggest you take a seat," he said.

"Mr. Potter, if you're relationship with Ms. Flowers was just professional, why did you ask your primary secretary, Magda Caulfield, to stalk her?"

Hermione jumped from her seat, "Objection, your honor. This is speculation. Request to strike from record."

"Stricken," said the Chief Warlock, "carry on."

"Fine," Flowers' councilor said, "let me rephrase; why did you ask your secretary to track Ms. Flowers daily movements?"

All eyes were on Harry as he took a sip from his water. "I cannot answer that question."

"Why?" asked the councilor.

Harry looked straight into Alyssa Flowers' eyes as she sat innocently on her chair, in her white dress and long ponytail. She made the picture of innocence. Harry averted his gaze back to the councilor in front of him.

"I cannot answer that question as well," he said.

The councilor laughed lightly, "So you will not tell us why you were tracking Ms. Flowers' movements. You deny the allegations even though you have no alibi. And you refuse to give up a memory proof or take a Veritaserum test to prove that you are, as you say, innocent. Is that correct? It seems to me that you are unhealthily obsessed with Ms. Flower and you took your chance when she came to your office late a night to deliver your mail."

Every heated gaze was on Harry. He was starting to sweat as the realization of him losing this trail hit him hard. How could he prove his innocence without exposing his biggest secret? He was going to go to Azkaban.

"Listen," Harry said finally, "I did not do what Ms. Flowers accused me of doing. I am father! I have a family. I have children. A daughter. Just because some little girl who has a crush on me could not handle rejection does not mean that I am guilty of those charges. I'm innocent!"

Silence met Harry's protest. A cough then echoes could be heard in the great court.

"If that is all for questioning…?" asked Gripwiff.

Flowers' councilor shut his gaping mouth and nodded, "yes your honor. No more questions."

"Good," Gripwiff said, "Session convenes tomorrow for sentencing."

Harry swallows hard. His life would be over.

* * *

_You heard it live, people. Tell us what you think the Wizengamot sentencing is going to be? Is Harry Potter innocent or guilty? Send us an Owl to the PotterTalk station. Right now, I am following Draco Malfoy as he exits the court, in the hopes of getting his thoughts on Harry Potter and what he thinks of Ginny Weasley's comments._

_Mr. Malfoy! Just a second, Mr. Malfoy!_

_"How did you get here? This is a no press zone! Fuck off."_

_Mr. Malfoy, please, just one question!_

_"I said fuck off before I call security."_

_…._

_Well, ladies and gentleman, it seems Draco Malfoy is not in the mood to give out any statements and he broke my quill. One still wonders why Draco Malfoy is interested in Harry Potter's hearing. I promised a scoop, faithful listeners, and on PotterTalk we keep our promises._

_Bear with me as I sneakily follow Draco Malfoy through Ministry halls. God bless concealing charms and Weasley's soundproof investigator heels, am I right? I am not sure where Malfoy is going, but I will get a statement out of him somehow-_

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_Um, I work at the ministry. I am just passing through._

_"ID?"_

_Ah, I don't have it. I-I must have forgotten it. I've just been so scatter brained lately. Hahahaha._

_"Give me your wand."_

_Right. Right, here you go Auror… Rogers. Wow, handsome name for a handsome man._

_"Hmph. Here's your wand back, it' been scanned and recorded. And you're concealment charms won't be effective past this point."_

_Hah! Right. Right, I just forgot I had it on still. Thanks, Auror._

_Sweet Merlin, that was a close one. If you are still with me, listeners, I am following Draco Malfoy inside the Ministry halls. I am no frequent visitor of the Ministry, but I just think Malfoy is taking a peculiar route. Where is he going?_

_I am now entering the "Minister for Magic and Support Staff" Department. Oh… Is he? He is. I think Draco Malfoy is heading to Minister Potter's office! Well, listeners, it is time for me to go mute. I will transform into my animagus form, undetected, like any self-respecting investigator would do in such situation and carry you with me to the Minister's office to get you your scoop live! Will there be arguments? accusations? fighting? We'll see. Please excuse the constant buzzing sound you may hear, as my animagus form is a bumblebee._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**review?**


End file.
